Dreams Come True
by ButterflykissesHermione
Summary: Hermione Granger, now Malfoy is pregnant with Draco's child. A two later her daughter is born. Flashback: Ron beating Hermione up. Some language and a scene of violence. Sequel to Masquerade Balls are Where Dreams Come True! Veela!Draco Mate!Hermione


_(Author's Notes: I hoped you liked MBAWDCT(Masquerade Balls are Where Dreams Come True)! I decided that would make a sequel to it. Enjoy it!)_

FANFICTON RATING: T

GENERAL RATING: PG-13

Warning: Contains some violence and some language

Pairings: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger

Characters: Madam Pomfrey, Harry Potter(mentioned), Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley(seen in flashback only and mentioned)

* * *

Hermione Jean Malfoy waddled over to the couch and sat down. It had been seven months since the Masquerade Ball and three months since the wedding. It was now May 5 and their exams were coming up in a short few weeks. The Head Girl felt like the size of a water balloon. A giant water balloon. Headmistress McGonagall had allowed the Heads' rooms to change, to accommodate an infant. Yes, Hermione was pregnant with Draco's child. Draco was thrilled beyond a doubt. He'd rub her tummy and speak to the baby. And then he'd kiss her tummy and then that led to other things. Hermione blushed at the thought of her and Draco in bed together. She remembered when she first got a confirmation from Madam Pomfrey. That had been one hell of a day, that was for sure.

_"Draco, my love," she said, gliding him to the side of the Great Hall. She had just found hm there after searching everywhere else for him, "I have something to tell you."_

_Draco Malfoy looked at his wife and cocked his head to the side. His multicolored eyes curious and his fangs were showing. "Yes, Hermione what is it?" he asked, trying to see what the matter was all about._

_"I went to Madam Pomfrey today and she confirmed my suspicions. I'm pregnant." Hermione said, before getting squeezed into a bone crushing hug from her husband._

_"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER! YES!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, making all eyes turn to him and Hermione._

_Hermione blushed and hit him in the shoulder. "Draco! Keep your bloody voice down!" she hissed._

_"Why? You're going to be a mum and I a dad! This is great!" Draco said, doing a little jig. Hermione groaned in embarrassment._

_Just then Ron came by. Hermione paled and clenched her jaw. It was no secret that after the war ended and after they had returned to Hogwarts to complete their final year, Ron had become increasingly obsessed with Hermione to the point that anything she said would about being just friends have resulted in some sort of violence._

_"Congrats, Hermione," he said._

_"Er, thanks Ronald." she said, getting a bad feeling about him again._

_She kissed Draco on the cheek and went to go to the kitchens, somewhere away from Ron. Too bad that wasn't what Ron had in mind. Just as she reached the moving staircase, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to tell off whoever it was when she felt and saw a fist in her face._

_"WHORE!" Ron shouted before he punched her again, this time hard enough to send her to the floor. Hermione covered her face with a hand and another hand went to her stomach where her baby lay inside her. She gasped in pain as Ron kicked her in the ribs and then in the face._

_"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE WITH ME! ME HERMIONE! BUT YOU GO AND CHOOSE THAT GIT MALFOY! I WOULD HAVE MADE YOU HAPPY! HE'S JUST USING YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MUDBLOOD TO HIM! HE'LL DROP YOU LIKE A SACK OF GALLEONS HERMIONE!" he shouted at her._

_Draco! DRACO! HELP ME! she screamed through their telepathic connection. She gasped in air as she saw that Ron was getting ready for another kick. Hermione called her wand to her, reaching out to it with the hand that was covering her face._

_"ENOUGH RONALD!" she screamed._

_"Petrificus Totalus!" she cried as she cast the Body-Bind Curse on Ron._

_Draco arrived a few moments later and took Hermione directly to the Hospital Wing to get her heal and to check on the status of the baby. Once it was confirmed that the baby was alright and that Hermione and her magic had protected the baby from the inside Draco went to go strangle Ron for hurting his wife. Hermione wouldn't be without an escort, either him or Harry or sometimes both, after that._

Hermione winced at that particular memory. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to get a little rest in when she heard the portrait squeak open to let the Head Boy in.

"Hello, Draco," she said, opening her eyes.

"Hermione how's our baby?" he asked, kissing her when he got close enough.

"Our baby is fine, Draco." she said chuckling.

"Are you sure that you don't want to know the sex?" he asked.

"I'm sure Draco. Although my women's intuition is telling me that it's a girl."

"We can try for a girl next time, my beautiful Swan Queen. The firstborns are always male."

Hermione snorted and shook her head, "I don't think so. I'm the brightest witch of our age, Draco love. And I'm usually spot on."

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, holding his wife who was seven months pregnant. He licked the side of her neck and heard her moan. "Damn, I never get tired of hearing that moan," he said.

"I know. What was the verdict for Ronald?" she asked.

"Battery charges are seven years in Azkaban, and attempted murder is thirty years." he said quietly.

"So almost forty years. Sounds fitting. Let the Dementors have him," she said coldly.

"Yes. And may he never come near you again. If he does, I'll kill him." Draco growled, holding her protectively.

She snuggled into his arms and sighed.

"Draco, my love, my Veela mate." she said.

Draco smirked his trademark smirk and dipped his head to meet her mouth. He heard her moan in pleasure as he stroked her tongue over and over and over again. He let up and smiled at her.

"Hermione, my love, my mate."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&HG~DM&&&&&&&&&&&**

EPILOGUE: 2 MONTHS LATER

"Hermione push!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

Hermione screamed as she pushed. She and Draco had been on a visit to Hogwarts when her water broke. She was now currently giving birth to hers and Draco's first child. Draco was next her, his wings around him as he held his wife's hand and watched as she pushed out their child from her womb. The Veela in him was worried and in awe as it's mate was giving birth to new life.

"DRACO YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed as she all but crushed her husband's hand in hers as she pushed. "YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BLOODY HALF WIT! I HATE YOU!"

Draco chuckled at his wife. She was only saying that because she was in so much pain. He was thankful that he didn't have to worry about giving birth: EVER. He watched as his wife panted and relaxed for a few moments before being told to push again. She screamed louder and she threatened his manhood this time. Draco paled and shuddered at the thought of her actually going through with that threat.

"Hermione, one more push and you'll have your baby!" Madam Pomfrey said trying to encourage the younger witch for one more push.

Hermione took in a breath and gave the final push with all of her might. She sighed when the pain was almost all gone and she could hear the sounds of her baby crying and wailing for it's mum.

"Well? Madam Pomfrey?" she asked, holding out her hands for her baby.

"Congrats, Hermione, you have a healthy baby girl." she said softly as she gave the baby, swaddled in a pink blanket to Hermione.

Hermione grinned, tiredly and looked at her baby, her Rachael Narcissa Malfoy.

"Look Draco. Rachael's here," she said, holding her close to her heart.

"I know, she's beautiful."

Hermione watched as Rachael now suckled her breast, finding her nipple for the first time. She looked at Draco and saw that tears were streaming down his face.

"Draco?" she asked.

"She looks just like you, my Swan Queen." he whispered.

"She has your tuff of hair," she pointed out.

"That is true. She'll be my little Swan Princess."

"Draco my love, we'll try for a baby boy next time."

"I know. I can't wait to not only hold my little Rachael, but my future son, Scorpius." he said as he watched his daughter eat.

"I love you, Draco." she said.

"I love you too, Hermione."

They both at Rachael and as Hermione gently rubbed her back to get her to burp, they both whispered, "We love you too Rachael."

**~Fin~**

* * *

So tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
